Chifufuni Luv Episode 1Series 1
by Darcy Daily
Summary: Chifufuni Luv is the Color Kids turned superhero! Well, they're older and live in Miami, Florida, and fight similar villians, but it's nothing stupido.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rainbow Brite or any of it's contents!!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Brite squinted under the hot Mianm sun as she guessed her way up a hill towards school. It was her first day of the 8th grade for her in Miami. She actually should've been in 9th grade, because she was almost 15, but they pushed her back.  
  
Brite was from Italy and it was really nerve racking to have to move so suddenly from a place she knew so well. She was very popular back in Italy, but you could never telle just by looking at her. Perhaps people think of whose popular differently in America.  
  
Brite didn't really know why she moved, but her father didn't come with her and her mom. It really didn't affect her though, as her dad wasn't ever really around anyway.  
  
Brite wiped the sweat from her brow and tried to look around her. She passed a sign reading CAUTION SCHOOL ZONE and fighured she was near the middle school when all of a sudden, she bumped head first into two pink pigtails.   
  
"Watch it," An aggravated girl spun around.  
  
It was then that she realized 7 other kids around her. Brite shook her head, as the heat waves made the kids look like a big rainbow.  
  
"Whatever," The pink haired girl turned back.  
  
"Sorrya," Brite mumbled, "This is gonna bea longa daya.." She sighed and continued walking.  
  
***  
  
Brite continued into the 8th grade hallway, clutching a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"1707," She read her locker number off of it. The bell sounded then and kids immediately filed into the hallway, "Greata..." People pushed around her to their locker. She reluctantly pushed her way to locker 1707. She was turning the dial when she heard a voice come from behind her.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
Brite turned around and saw a girl with bright green hair and baggy black clothes. Brite oddly thought the girl looked strange in all that black but she couldn't tell why.  
  
"I'm Patricia," She said, then added, "Not Patty, It reminds me of butts,"   
  
Brite smiled, "Ima Brita," Brite blushed and remembered her weird accent, "Noa 'a-ah' ata the enda,"   
  
"Cool, I've never known an Austrailian before," Patricia said back.  
  
"Uh, Italian," Brite turned redder.  
  
"Eh, same country," Patricia shrugged and bent down to get to a locker below Brite's.  
  
Brite continued to put her notebooks and binders into her locker when something pulled on her bellbottoms.  
  
"Aren't you hot in these?" Patricia was tugging at Brite's pants.  
  
"A little," Brite blushed.  
  
"Here, let me help you,"   
  
Brite didn't know what Patricia meant until she heard a ripping sound.  
  
Patricia tore Brite's pants into shorts and handed Brite the ripped off legs, "Here," She smiled and stood with her books cradled in her arms.  
  
Brite stood in horror with her pant-legs in hand. She didn't know what to say. Brite looked around and saw people staring and whispering, obviously about the fact that she just got her pants ripped up to her bum by some gothic girl with green hair. A few guys whistled, but she couldn't tell if they were making fun of her or what. Brite shook her head as her face grew hotter. She shoved the pant-legs into her open locker and closed the door. She turned to Patricia, "Shorts," She sighed and followed Trish into her first period, math.  
  
"Heya, you'ra wearinga pantsa," Brite realized.  
  
"They're breathable," Trish replied, "Geez, you'd think you'd know these things coming from down under,"  
  
Brite sighed and walked behind Trish into the math room. It was then that she realized who her new friend was.  
  
Sitting along the back row of the classroom was the same raimbow stripe she bumped into that morning.  
  
Brite hesitated to take a seat, but Patricia had already seated herself inbetween a boy with blue hair and a girl with yellow hair.  
  
"Nice shorts," A girl with shiny brown hair complimented.  
  
Brite blushed and took the last seat between the blue haired boy and another brown haired boy.  
  
The brown haired kid looked over at her and grinned, "I thought you were wearing pants earlier..?"  
  
Brite's face began to beat with her heart, "I..you paida attention?"  
  
"I pay attention to every cute girl," He replied suavely.  
  
Brite's heart beat faster.  
  
"Darrin?" A scolding voice came from behind the boy.  
  
"Melinda, hush," A girl with light pink hair shushed the pink pigtailed girl.  
  
"Be quiet Moonglo, he's my boyfriend," Melinda, the pigtailed one, told Moonglo.  
  
"Melinda, we've been over this, I'm not your boyfriend," Darrin sighed.  
  
As the two argued, Brite turned her attention to the other side of the rainbow where Patricia was.  
  
Patricia smiled, "So, have you ever seen a kangaroo?"  
  
Brite shook her head and smiled, then turned her attention to Mr. Wilson at the front of the room.  
  
"All right class. I'm Mr Wilson and I'm the Math teacher, but you should probably know by now since it's the middle of the year and...uh...what was I saying? Anyway, we have a new student and her name is Brit." Mr Wilson announced. The whole class turned to face Brite and she blushed.  
  
"Actuallya, it's Brita, noa a-ah ata the enda." Brite corrected. People snickered at her accent and so Darrin spoke up,  
  
"Hey, leave her alone, she's older than all of you and she's Italian." Darrin defended. Everyone turned back except for some of the girls who scolded Brite for having Darrin defend her.   
  
"Okay, well anyway...blah blah blah..." Mr. Wilson went on. A note was slid to Brite from Patricia. She whispered,  
  
"It's for Darrin."   
  
Brite gave nudged Darrin on the arm and passed him the note, "For me?" He whispered. Brite nodded, he probably thinks it's from me.. She thought. Brite wanted to speak up and tell him it was from Buddy but she didn't.  
  
Brite tried to look over his shoulder and read it too, without him noticing. Darrin saw her and gave her a look like "Hey, don't look.", but it wasn't such a mean look as it was a warning.   
  
She really wanted to know what it said, and if it was about her in particular. She tried to listen to Mr. Wilson but none of what he was saying was making any sense.  
  
"How many rules do intergers need??" Brite thought as she looked at the 40 million different ways to do them. Brite was nudged on the arm by Darrin and he had another note, probably to Buddy.  
  
"Buddy." Darrin informed and gave the note to Brite. She handed it to Patricia and told her where it was going and watched Buddy open it, then start writing again. The note passing went on for about 5 or 6 times back and forth and before she saw Darrin read what was on it and snapped his pencil in half with one hand. He was mad, duh. Darrin crumpled the paper up and shoved it in his desk and sat back in his chair with his arms folded looking into to space. Brite had the urge to ask what was wrong but then she thought, "What if I'm being too insisting? I hardly know these people."  
  
When Math ended, the rest of the day seemed to flow fine. She didn't have ALL of her classes with Patricia but she had all of them with Darrin, Buddy, and Melinda.   
  
Lunch came and all of the kids poured out of the classes and dispersed into the café. Brite had no clue where to sit and so she looked around for Patricia, hoping she could eat with her.   
  
"Brite! Over here!" Came a voice from behind. Brite searched for the person who had called and sure enough, it was Patricia. She was sitting with the large group that was in Math class and swallowed hard. She didn't want to have to sit with all of them really, she was already uncomfortable enough sitting in a row with the group, never mind in a circle.   
  
Brite hesitated and Patricia stood up and pulled her down to the seat next to her. Brite blushed and looked around at everyone giving her blank stares, except for Melinda, who was scowling, and Darrin and Buddy, who were smiling. The table was really crowded since there was 10 of them and the little round table are only supposed to have 5 seats around it.   
  
Their table was called to go to lunch and Brite just trailed behind Patricia, she was new to the lunch line thing and was really curious at how cafeterias worked. Patricia noticed that Brite was confused so she grabbed Brite's tray for her and Brite just wandered through.  
  
The group at lunch and talked amongst themselves and Brite kinda stayed out of it all, just listening. They talked about movies and stuff that normal people would talk about at lunch.   
  
They left shortly after and Brite didn't even have a chance to finish her lunch. They dumped their stuff and Brite followed Patricia close by as they made their way back to the class. Brite was kinda shy to everyone and every time Patricia would try and include her in the conversation, Brite would just say a few words and that's it.   
  
After the last 2 periods of the day, it was time to go home. Brite almost got on the wrong bus, but a nice teacher got her on the right one. To her luck (I think), Moonglo was on her bus and she waved her over to the seat.   
  
"So, like, what's up?" Moonglo asked as the bus was put into motion.  
  
"Uh, notta mucha.." Brite replied, she didn't really know what Moonglo meant by that.  
  
"Do you, like, not know what 'What's up' means?" Moonglo asked, trying to set things straight for Brite. She noticed Brite hesitate and then Moonglo continued her sentence, "It's like saying 'How are you', except, like, better."   
  
"Oha," Brite nodded, "Wella, I'ma really confused abouta this schoola. It'sa very differenta froma mya schoola."  
  
"Oh yah." Moonglo nodded, "Is Italy coo..I mean neat? Neat is 'cool' here." Moonglo informed.  
  
"It'sa very watery. Venice isa FULLA watera. Our buses hada paddlesa!" Brite tried to make a joke.   
  
Moonglo giggled, "Yah." She responded.  
  
Moonglo wasn't as bad as Brite had perceived her to be. She was nice. Moonglo had long pink hair with an adorable jeweled headband and wore Camouflage pants with an olive green Pokemon shirt. Very cute. Moonglo was very openminded and said 'like' a lot, she also had the tendancy to tell other peoples secrets. She seemed to be interested in a lot of the same things Brite was interested in.   
  
When Brite reached her stop, she was suprised to see Moonglo get off also, "Whata are youa doing?" Brite questioned.  
  
"I guess we, like, live on the same street because this is, like, my stop," Moonglo responded.  
  
"Awesome!" Brite exclaimed as they walked across the street.  
  
Brite and Moonglo came to find that they lived across from eachother and they were both ecstatic.  
  
"Seea youa tomorrow!" Brite called from her door.  
  
"Yah!" Moonglo called back.  
  
Brite walked through the door and set her stuff down on the table. She then ran upstairs to her room and plopped down on her bed. She looked around at her almost unpacked room and at all of the boxes labled 'Brite' and 'Brite's room' all over the floor. She was exhausted and decided to take a nap.  
  
-A 5 Way phone conversation between Melinda, Patricia, and Darrin, Buddy, and Moonglo-  
  
"Do you think we should tell her?" Patricia asked the group.  
  
"Well, if she isn't one of us, then what?" Melinda questioned.  
  
"Well..hold on. I'll ask Romeo." Darrin said as he turned to his sprite, Romeo and asked him for advice, "Ro. How do we know if Brite is one of us?"  
  
"Well, I have the feeling that she might be the leader we've been looking for, I can sense it, it's almost like she's magical or something." Romeo said as he studied a picture of Brite.  
  
"Ro says that he thinks she's the leader." Darrin said to the others.  
  
"We heard." The other 4 said in unison.  
  
"This is not cool. I'M the leader here! Not some stupid foreigner who doesn't know how to work a soda machine!" Melinda shouted.  
  
"Well, Ro here is the boss, and besides, if you WERE the leader, than wouldn't you have a sprite?" Darrin made his point.  
  
"NO! I don't need no sprite telling me what to do! I'M the the leader of the Color Kids!" Melinda rebelled.  
  
"Right," Buddy said sarcastically, "And you're Darrin's boyfriend."  
  
"Damn right he is!" Melinda agreed, the whole group sighed.  
  
"Yah, I do admit, she does give me, like, this weird feeling of authority, like she is higher or, like, stronger than us." Moonglo spoke up.  
  
"Right." Patricia agreed.  
  
"Well," Romeo picked up another phone and joined the conversation, "The only way we can find out if she is one of the Color Kids is if she gets caught with you in a battle, and the villian grabs her or something and she can fight it. Her sprite will appear and throw her her badge and, judging by her sprite, we can find out if she is the leader or not."   
  
"But what if this doesn't happen when she is caught or grabbed?" Melinda wondered as if she was plotting something.  
  
"THEN...she's just Brite grasped in the hands of a treachorous villian, that's all." Romeo responded.  
  
"She could get hurt!" Patricia yelled.  
  
"Hey, I don't know 'bout Buddy over here, but I DO NOT want a girl like her to be turned into star dust, 'kay?" Darrin defended Brite.  
  
"Hey, I saw her first!" Buddy argued.  
  
"Hello! She sat next to ME." Darrin enforced.  
  
"Darrin!! Shut up!!" Melinda yelled.  
  
"Yeah, don't get into a fight." Patricia ordered.  
  
"Hold up. If Brite DOES have, like, powers, than she'll be in the clutches of a villian and since Storm is after the star sprinkles, in which Brite will have if she, like, has powers, then the villian will be able to grab Brite's, because, technically, if she IS the leader, than she will have the most sprinkles and then Brite won't be strong anymore and Stormy will be, like, THIS CLOSE to getting them and taking all the color away from the world which will leave Spectra all weak and helpless and then, like, Stormy will, like, take it and like, laugh and the whole universe will be, like, icky and grey, and like, BOOM!!!!" Moonglo said in one breath.  
  
"You are right, even though I couldn't understand some of what you were saying because you were talking too fast." Patricia agreed.  
  
"Hey, I think I hear my mom calling, bye!" Melinda dropped out of the conversation.  
  
"Okay, now that she's off," Darrin began, "Do you think that Brite might like me?"   
  
"It depends on if you like her." Patricia responded.  
  
"She totally does not like you!!" Buddy defended himself.  
  
"Buddy, BYE!!" Moonglo said and disconnected Buddy, the others followed.  
  
"Anyway, do you like her?" Patricia was anxious to hear the answer.  
  
"Uh..yes?" Darrin replied.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Both Moonglo and Patricia yelled.  
  
"Alright!!! But do you think so?" Darrin asked again.  
  
"I don't know, bye!" Moonglo said and disconnected herself. Now it was just Patricia and Darrin.  
  
"Umm..I have a feeling she's gonna call Brite and tell her that, isn't she?" Darrin assumed.  
  
"Well....there IS a dance coming up.." Patricia hinted.  
  
"Hey, I agree!" Darrin laughed.  
  
"But really, I HONESTLY think that she totally likes you!" Patricia exclaimed.  
  
"Seriously? Dude, I'm gonna call Moonglo and see if she can give me Brite's number." Darrin said.  
  
"Alright, seeya. Oh, and call me after you call her to call Brite." Patricia demanded.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Darrin hung up and so did Patricia.  
  
Darrin dialed Moonglo's number as soon as he had hung up with Patricia and waited anxiously for her to pick up. He didn't know that Moonglo was talking with Brite at that very moment!  
  
"Hello?" Moonglo greeted.  
  
"This is Darrin." Darrin said.  
  
"Oh great, just the guy I wanted to talk with, hold on." Moonglo went to her other line and patched Darrin and Brite into a 3 way call, "Here, Brite, Darrin, I'm leaving you two alone." Moonglo hung up and left Darrin and Brite on the line.  
  
"Heya." Brite spoke up.  
  
"Hey." Darrin replied, "So uh, what are you uh, doing next Friday?"   
  
Brite's heart jumped, "Uh, nothing."  
  
"Do you wanna go to the uh, dance with me?" Darrin asked shyly.  
  
"Witha youa?" Brite was shocked.  
  
"AND uh..the others." Darrin swallowed hard, he didn't know if Brite meant that in a good or bad way,  
  
"Sura, thata seems funna." Brite replied.  
  
"Great! I mean, cool." Darrin corrected himself.  
  
"Wella, Ia guessa I'lla seea youa tomorrow." Brite said.  
  
"Yeah, definately." Darrin said.  
  
"Wella thena, seeya." Brite ended the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, seeya." Darrin was a littled disappointed that they didn't talk longer. They hung up and Darrrin sighed with relief.  
  
-At Stormy's palace in the Plagued Valley-  
  
Stormy sat at her vanity braiding her long purple hair as she looked through her mirror and out the window behind her, where the sky crashed with thunder.  
  
"Gusty?" Stormy called to her evil sprite, Gusty as she tied off her braid.  
  
Gusty came into the big room with a sword over his shoulder like he was a soldier, "Yes?" He answered, his voice echoing through the high ceilinged room. A flash of lightning struck the sky and he flinched.  
  
"Gusty, I don't know," Stormy said in an advice-needing voice, "Should I show my self to the new kid? I have a very strong feeling she could be the one..."   
  
"Rainbow Brite?" Gusty interrupted.  
  
"Yes, her, or should I wait?" Stormy asked. She didn't seem very evil, not only because she was 16, but because she wasn't born evil, so her voice seemed harmless, and almost cheerful. Stormy hadn't always been evil, it was only four years ago, when she was 12, that she was playing outside and got caught in the rain. Far from home, she ran, but it started to rain hard. She hid under a tree thinking it would be safe. A purple lightning bolt struck the tree and zapped her into the Plagued Valley, where Jerome found her. Jerome was the prince of the Plagued Valley, and was evil. She soon fell in love with him and she was convinced to turn evil. When she was 14, she first set out to destroy the Color Kids. With little knowledge and not many creatures to back her up, she did manage to capture 2 Kid's star sprinkles, the silver and gold Kids. However, she was easily defeated after and returned to the Plagued Valley. Still having the sprinkles, she used them make herself stronger, and captured many storm demons which live in the Plagued Valley, constantly making severe storms the roll night into day. She got her name Stormy from the way she was tossed into the Plagued Valley, a storm. Her real name is Haley, but it was long forgotten. She decided to set out again because she is stronger now, and with her new knowledge, creatures, and powers, she is confident that she can defeat them once and for all.  
  
"Well, if you're asking me.." Gusty began.  
  
"Of course I'm asking you!" Stormy yelled, a lightning bolt streaked the sky outside.  
  
"Oh, well, no, I think you should wait." Gusty replied scared.  
  
"Well then, who should I send?" Stormy asked and walked towards her window. She looked out across the Plagued Valley, searching for destruction.  
  
"Well, I don't think you should send your strongest. Maybe...." Gusty thought.  
  
"Wind!" Stormy answered for him, "I'll send the Wind Demon." She turned back around and faced Gusty,"Go tell my Wind Demon who, what, where, and when."  
  
"Yes." Gusty answered and then began to walk out the door. Thunder crashed outside and he dropped his sword. He grabbed it and ran out the door.  
  
Stormy walked back to the window and peered out at the Wind Demon, blowing down trees and lifting patches of grass up from the ground, feeding the Tornado Demon. She smiled knowing that this time she'd do much more damage than just 2 Color Kids.  
  
***  
  
Okay, how is it so far? I will definately continue this first episode, as the fight scene is coming up, so please R&R! 


End file.
